<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waiting game by chosuiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960521">waiting game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri'>chosuiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-000, garden of eden allusion, lots of religious allusions despite me never going to church, religious horny as they call it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helel ben Sahar introduces Lucilius into his prison, but rather than a living hell or the coldness expected of the dimension rift, it's been made in the likeness of a certain familiar garden. </p><p>The Speaker has other plans for him, it seemed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helel Ben Sahar/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucilius/Lucio (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waiting game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pov you are me and you only have ciofaa in your brain</p><p>post-000. etemenanki has been destroyed and, well, anyway, lucio is going a little aped shit. off the shits, you could say. so there's obviously spoilers for that event! there is references to shalem's fate epis, vaguely, but just the lore part. with that being said i'll be referring to him as "sahar" rather than "helel" because you know . shalem is out there.</p><p>adam and eve themes, as we do, and well…you know :)<br/>I tried my best but sometimes my best is not enough. May or may not be lore accurate. Don’t take your understanding of gbf lore from fanfics  (crying) we don't know anything about this rift so i just did whatever the hell i wanted!<br/>also i never wrote lucilius before so it was REALLY bold of me to write this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your finale is over.” A soothing, calm voice says as soon as his eyes open, the chilling dark transforming into a blinding light. There is a sort of artificial sunlight at play, yet it wraps him in an unfamiliar warmth. A strange warmth. One that manages to overpower his own chill and ice cold skin. He wearily squints through the light, his frown growing bigger as he recognizes the Dawn Speaker in front of him. Reminding him that his grand finale was all a failure, years of work and his legacy went to waste. The end of the destruction he longed to see. Eyes slit into a malicious glare, but he finds his power limited in this space.</p><p>Of course. The Speaker must have some reign over here. Of course he does. <em> Helel ben Sahar</em>. </p><p>He remembers being sucked into the dimensional rift with Belial, but the serpent has no sign of existence. He glances around, trying to avoid the Speaker’s gaze, the other waiting for him, expectantly, to retort at him.</p><p>He doesn’t, although his voice is raspy as always, and flash, “Hunh… where is he?”</p><p>“I sent him away,” The Speaker answers simply, “the serpent will not be a resident of this garden.” He closes his eyes, a faint glow emanating off his body, and defogs their surroundings. The blinding light departs, leaving behind a garden reminiscent of the one at the lab.</p><p>Lucilius grits his teeth, frozen at the familiar sight. “What is the meaning of this, Speaker?”</p><p>“Please be at ease, my clone. Belial is properly serving his own atonement, but he will not be reaching you.” The Speaker says, opening his eyes. The Speaker steps closer to him, closing in on their distance. He extends an arm, hands cupping Lucilius’s face gently as he glances down at him. “Is there an issue? I have outsmarted you. Ahaha, it seems like you had thought you won over me.”</p><p>“Why.” He breathes back, cold cobalt eyes piercing through the deeper sky blue of the Speaker’s. He tries to move his hands to swat the speaker’s away, but they don’t move. Irritated, he glances down to see what’s become of them, a hiss flying out of his lips when he finds that his wrists have some sort of restraints. “So you’ve bound me.”</p><p>The Speaker smiles, a hand leaving his cheek’s side and trailing down to where the rope restraints were. A golden bangle resembling the ones on the Speaker’s own wrists, but made big enough to hold his wrists together. The Speaker teases at it as if he’ll unclasp the bangle, but finally pats it and retracts his hand. “I hope you understand, my clone. It’s been inconvenient for me. You remember our conversation, correct? Please think about what duties lie under my jurisdiction… you have interested me too much to have you eliminated, however.”</p><p>Lucilius sneers, doing nothing to attempt to wriggle out of the bindings. <em> Interested? </em> “So you are angry I’ve forced you back into your Director role, is that it, Speaker? But your purpose…”</p><p>“Is not to expunge,” Sahar admits, his smile fading as he lets out a sigh. “The Dusk Speaker is still out of commission.” </p><p>“So all you could do is this much?” Lucilius scoffs, “release me.”</p><p>The Speaker chuckles, “well... I quite like it on you.” He releases his other hand from Lucilius’s cheek, and instead nudges him toward the garden.</p><p>Reluctantly, Lucilius goes along with Sahar’s guidance, and brows furrow as he’s led deeper into the garden. Perhaps it’s even better than the one in the lab, he ponders, eyes training on the luxuriant fountain ordained with vines and plants he studied long ago. Each plant in the garden had been placed there as Lucifer willed-- in the perfect places for the perfect creation. Yet, while the Speaker’s tastes are nearly identical to Lucifer’s, there are the small things that differed. The arrangement of the vines-- the indulgence of the fountain, for one, and then finally… one more <em> glaring </em> difference: one upright tree next to another spring of water. Had this place not been the rift between dimensions, perhaps wildlife would occupy there. It doesn’t feel real. Perhaps it’s the illusion that the Speaker is capable of conjuring. </p><p>He bites back a hiss when he notices the ruby red fruit, its luster growing by the way the artificial sunlight bounces off it delicately, making it for the most inviting to take a bite out of. The promise of sweetness lures him, and Sahar looks amused as he follows.</p><p>“You’ve always been tempted by things you shouldn’t have,” Sahar murmurs calmly as soon as the two of them reach the foot of the tree.</p><p>Lucilius pointedly ignores him, eyes fixing on the apple as he glances at it. “Release me.”</p><p>Sahar lets out a sigh, but something of it sounds more endeared than agitated, “Did you not hear a word I said, my clone? This fruit has secrets. Unlimited knowledge--”</p><p>“Hah? A mere apple providing that? Don’t tell me.” Lucilius snorts, flickering away from the apple to sneer at the Speaker. “It’s forbidden for that, and that is why it should be left out of my reach. You think I’ll stay in this restraint forever? So confident that I won’t retaliate, Speaker?”</p><p>“Oh dear, maybe I should’ve devised something more traditional instead,” Sahar chuckles dryly, “I wanted to show some more mercy to my dear clone.”</p><p>Lucilius seethes at the idea of mercy-- what pity does he need? There’s no place for it. The pursuit of knowledge already seduced him once, and his desire to uncover more and continue his research had once already led him to discover his own desire for the destruction of the realm as it was known.. And of course, the Omnipotent’s beloved Speaker wanted to… <em> spare </em> him? It profanes the Speaker to do something like that, or perhaps was that part of his benevolence? Kindness and mercy spared even to the inferior copy. It makes him laugh, with it more bitter and tainted with poison than ever before. “ <em> Mercy</em>, you say? You do your beloved master a disservice with that.”</p><p>“Mercy… ah, perhaps not so after all. Either way, this is all for my own…” Sahar trails off, averting his gaze to whatever dawn he must be seeking. He inhales and exhales, leaving plenty of time to think and for Lucilius to speak, but he doesn’t bother. “For my own ends, it seems.”</p><p>Something snapped in Sahar, it seems, which fills Lucilius with some sort of glee and delight. What was supposed to be the amalgamation of perfection manifests itself in a cryptic and vague man with smiles to thinly veil his own sins. No creation is free of it-- flaws, that is. When the Speaker informed him of his own creation, he thought he was the one possessing everything that would make a sinner-- wrath, envy, greed, pride, gluttony, lust, and sloth-- rolled into the God of the Stars’s own flawed speaker. One who went to any end if it meant uncovering the theories of the universe and how he could destroy it. Either way, it seems that such sins still linger in the original, resting dormant in the saint. </p><p>“Your own ends?” Lucilius pushes it, wondering how far he could go. How easily could he dismantle the other man-- the original. There’s nothing about them alike, or that’s what he originally thought… well, perhaps it’ll serve him as some sort of worthy experiment in the meantime. If he could corrupt and imprint his purpose onto the Speaker, then wouldn’t he be winning in his own way? “What could the Speaker want for himself if not to satisfy his beloved master or to fulfill his original directions? Going off your own stage script?”</p><p>Sahar smiles sweetly, reaching for the apple and easily snapping it from the tree. He polishes the apple with his fingers, rubbing away at it until its skin shines even greater. Now, he’s not the serpent. Lucilius grows more indignant as the Speaker begins to emulate his serpent in this moment, seeming to dare him to give into temptation. “It’s quite… ahaha, well, I seem to have gone off script the moment I decided to create you a paradise instead of a tartarus.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Lucilius returns quietly, “yet you still restrain me.”</p><p>“Since I like it on you. Perhaps it gives me assurance that you do not even have the means to leave.” Sahar fiddles with the apple, rolling it between his hands, always too skilled to catch it before it falls on the ground. “Well, isn’t this nice, Lucilius? I can come here as I please, and you will be waiting for me here. You care little about the skies’ affairs, I’m certain, but you crave for the knowledge nonetheless-- so I will come with a report of what is happening. I keep you updated, and perhaps we’ll chat over hot chocolate as if we are old fr--”</p><p>“I don’t intend on entertaining this fantasy,” Lucilius cuts him off harshly, irritated at how his expression softens when Sahar describes his scenario. </p><p>“You don’t?” Sahar questions, “then how about this: I return and profess pleasantries as I attach myself to you, teasing and testing at your body wherever I can, and you are equally allowed to explore mine.”</p><p>“Now that’s something of a lecherous fantasy, Speaker,” Lucilius smirks, “what part of this would be my atonement? Is it that I cannot continue my research? Do you assume that I’m still not able to plot my other plans to re-orchestrate my finale from the beginning? I had centuries to create the plans for my first one, and you have given me millennia more to make another.”</p><p>“That’s just not possible.” Sahar stops his playing with the apple, stepping closer to Lucilius and brings it in front of his lips. “You have no means of continuing your research here. You cannot leave. You cannot experiment with your creations as you have-- this may resemble some aspects of your lab, but this has none of it to offer. All you can do here is theorize-- think of possibilities without the way to test it. You will be seduced by the promises of knowledge again. Why don’t you take a bite and see what happens?”</p><p>Out of desire to sink his teeth into flesh more than anything, Lucilius leans forward and bites into the apple. Its juices drip tantalizingly from his lips, but he’s slow to respond-- he instead spends time contemplating the taste. Extremely sweet, perhaps the sweetest fruit he’s had as far as he could remember. However, there’s nothing of the knowledge hinted at. He curses himself for falling for it-- of course not. This is no Eden. This is no such sacred place, but a place that even seems to drive the Speaker to give into his sins. As he knows well from his own experiments, this is a placebo. Or perhaps an attempt at it-- placebo itself was not to give the forbidden fruit’s depth of effects. </p><p>With no hands to wipe away the juices dripping down his chin, he frowns, nose scrunching to show his clear displeasure.</p><p>The Speaker chuckles at the seeming inconvenience, pulling the apple away as he leans closer to Lucilius-- and for some damned reason, he has the audacity to lap at the juices.</p><p>“It was not possible to replicate such a fruit tree with my power, of course.” He explains as soon as he’s licked Lucilius’s chin clean. “Delicious, nonetheless.”</p><p>Lucilius flushes incredibly red, and without the ability to cover his face-- well, he’s a bit angered at this fact. “I didn’t ask you to…”</p><p>“Hm? Your eyes sang a different tune,” Sahar laughs, “ah, as for my own ends…? Well, perhaps it was my own chance to monopolize you. Far away from the serpent, far from the Dusk Speaker’s clone. All for myself.”</p><p>“Ridiculous,” Lucilius relents with a sigh, “utterly ridiculous. The sacred Speaker has spent too long around skydwellers… among sinners. Rather than guide them, it seems like they’ve led you astray.”</p><p>Sahar shrugs, pressing a kiss against the corner of Lucilius’s lips. “I still understand little about what they label love, of course. Plays and stories all portray them in such interesting ways.”</p><p>Lucilius shivers. Sahar’s breath is hot against his face and he finds himself to actually be enjoying the intimacy. Perhaps for the sacrilegious nature of the act, although it feels more like Sahar was to taint him instead of the other way around. Sahar, to Lucilius’s delight, shifts over to kiss him properly on his lips. Lucilius parts his lips slightly, returning the kiss to his own surprise.</p><p>A jumble of thoughts fly and entangle themselves in Lucilius’s head, and surely he’ll spend the time pondering over this encounter. What it meant. And what he could do next. He sighs, finding that the two of them are losing themselves in the kiss. It’s sweet and intoxicating all the same, although Lucilius knows little of it it was more so for either him or the Speaker. </p><p>When they finally part from each other, there’s a shortness of breath on Sahar’s side. He’s flustered, skin flush from their former engagement, and his lips invite for more.</p><p>Lucilius groans, somehow spent into a daze with intoxication from the sweet fruit and the kiss.</p><p>Slowly, Sahar brings up the apple to his own mouth, and takes a large bite out of it. The Speaker mutters something under his breath, and finally lets Lucilius out of the golden bangle, and instead Lucilius holds the apple in his hands. Sahar twirls the bangle on a finger, before stopping it midspin. He begins to stride elsewhere, and walks away, expecting for Lucilius to follow.</p><p>“Now you’re confident?” Lucilius asks weakly as he tails Sahar, blinking when they stop at the garden table. He watches Sahar place the bangle on the table. </p><p>Sahar grins, “well… perhaps a bit more. There’s no way for you to leave, of course. Something tells me that you actually liked the two scenarios I presented earlier.”</p><p>“Nothing like that,” Lucilius insists immediately, “where would you even get the hot chocolate?”</p><p>Sahar blinks owlishly for a second, and then laughs. “Oh, leave that to me. I’m quite good at making hot chocolate, Lucilius. I’m sure it’ll suit your tastes.” </p><p>“I don’t care.” Lucilius mutters, but is then blinded again by a flash of bright light, only to see Sahar revert himself back into his skydweller form. Lucilius clicks his tongue.</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” Sahar-- rather, Lucio, announces with a bright smile on his face, “I will see you again in time, Lucilius. Please do enjoy yourself in paradise.” He closes his eyes, clasping his hands together in some sort of prayer as he tears himself away from the garden, leaving nothing in his midst. </p><p>Lucilius grimaces, rolling his eyes. “Paradise? What an idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ciofaa is just incredibly sexy for religious themes but reused to be made horny as fuck . this ship is just sacrilege </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/howlofkarm">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>